clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gariwald VIII
|image= File:Gariwald1.png |fullname= Gariwald the Eighth |species= Penguin-ghost |position= Gary's Great Uncle and a Paranormal Expert |appeared= Halloween Party The Club Penguin Times |color= Green |clothes= Gariwald's Hair, Gariwald's Glasses, Gariwald's Coat |related= Gary |friends= Gary, you if you are friends with Gary the Gadget Guy |walk= No }} Gariwald VIII, also known as Great Uncle Gariwald, Gariwald the Contraption Chap or simply as Gariwald, is Gary the Gadget Guy's great uncle. His ghost is seen in the Haunted Mansion in the Halloween Party 2012. Penguins were able find his ghost on the island during the party. Gariwald VIII may be rich, as he owns a very large mansion built by himself. He appears in a photograph Gary is holding in The Club Penguin Times, issue #363, and again in issue #364. Gariwald also owned a Puffle, but the puffle's name is currently unknown. History ]] Gariwald VIII was born some long time ago. His brother or sister soon had children, and one of those children a son, Gary the Gadget Guy, making Gariwald Club Penguin's resident inventor's great uncle. Gariwald built a mansion for himself. He built a Ghost Lab to experiment and research ectoplasmic phenomena (in other words, ghosts). He ended up going missing inside of his mansion on Halloween night. Because of this incident, the mansion was deemed haunted. The mansion was discovered by Gary the Gadget Guy and his group of ghost hunters, who entered his great uncle's mansion to hunt for Ghosts. Gary the Gadget Guy will be looking for clues about his great uncle and why he mysteriously vanished into thin air. But that is not true, because Gariwald actually turned himself into a ghost with his Ghostamatron 3000. Trivia *He is Gary's great uncle, the uncle of either one of his parents. *As Sensei says that he arrived in Club Penguin Island before other penguins arrived, that means Sensei is possibly older than Gariwald VIII. *He has a Puffle with him, and it could possibly be white. But the name of the puffle is still unknown. **If he does indeed have a White Puffle, White Puffles were discovered in 2009, so this may mean that he may have disappeared sometime after 2009 or white puffles were around before we discovered them and he found them. *He might be able to use telekinesis because in the second sneak peek video, he just waved his flipper down, and the switch to turn on the Ghostamatron turned. *He enjoys researching ectoplasmic phenomena (Ghosts). *On October 25th, 2012, he said that he became a ghost to study them. *In all the sneak peek videos, he has the Aqua color. *He has a Twitter Account but many people say it's not made by The Club Penguin Team. *You can see his ghost in the Ghost Lab even without the Ghost Goggles. *Even if you wear the Ghost Goggles and the Ghost Catcher Uniform, if you throw a snowball at him, you will not capture him. *He is a light blue in his sprite but a light brown and green in his pictures. *According to the latest message by Gary in the EPF Elite Phone, Gariwald VIII is not dead, he didn't vanish and he never went missing. It was revealed that the truth is, Gariwald VIII turned into a ghost on purpose, using the Ghostamatron. *Gariwald VIII is not an official mascot since he does not have a player card, players cannot add him, and there is no stamp. *There was a Gariwald Family Crest Pin. *It is unknown how come Gariwald has a puffle since puffles appeared in 2005 and Gariwald wasn't there in that time, and puffles weren't discovered before. *He looks more like Gary in his appearance in the Club Penguin Times then anywhere else. Gallery 123kitten1_gariwaldsneekpeak.png|His in-game sprite in the Ghost Lab. GariwaldVIII.png|His pose in his portrait. Gariwald_VIII_&_Gary.png‎|Gary interviewing him. File:Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|Gariwald. Gariwald3.png|Gariwald holding a wire. Στιγμιότυπο από 2012-10-26 08:18:48.png|Gariwald giving the player the Ghostamatron Background. 119px-GariwaldPortait.png|The portrait of Gariwald. Gariwald_Living.png|thumb|How Gariwald Might have appeared before became a ghost Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Halloween Category:Ghosts Category:Gariwald VIII